


Ah! My Incubus!

by ViktorBunny



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Demons, Funny, Ghosts, Hauntings, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Wood, Smut, explicit - Freeform, incubus au, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktorBunny/pseuds/ViktorBunny
Summary: Yuuri is positive his new apartment is haunted, but what ghost washes your sex toys for you?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 166
Kudos: 450





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by some incredibly fun/cute art by [Sora](https://twitter.com/rainysorarts) of [Succubus Vitya](https://rainysorarts.tumblr.com/post/179568597458/im-back-just-in-time-for-halloween-with-some).
> 
> This was supposed to be a MUCH SHORTER standalone fic, but it got away from me, so I'm breaking it up into chapters to make for easier reading. I truly hope you'll all enjoy this fun little ride Sora's art sent me on, lololol! 
> 
> Only light edits, so please forgive any mistakes.

Yuuri was pretty sure he hadn’t made any of the shots attempted on the hamper in his room in weeks. In fact, he distinctly remembered almost faceplanting last night on the way to bed thanks to the amount of dirty laundry littering his floor. He had been exhausted lately, so maybe he just didn’t remember finally stuffing everything into the basket before passing out. Between not giving himself time to fully adjust to the new apartment since moving in, skate practice, ballet classes with Minako, pole classes, and helping his family at the onsen he wouldn’t doubt it if he was starting to forget things, or do things while half asleep, or even _in_ his sleep. Whatever. Today was his rest day and he promised to help his parents and Mari with turning over rooms and service.

His mysteriously picked up laundry was inconsequential though, compared to the random wet dream he’d had that night. He spent most of his day embarrassed every time the thought bubbled to the surface of his mind. Nocturnal emissions weren’t something he dealt with typically, and he was pretty sure his last had been back when he was still a teen. This one had been far more intense than he’d remembered them being, even waking him up. So needless to say, it was a far more exhausting day than he’d planned for.

Three days later he stood over his empty trash can in the kitchen. When he left for skate practice that morning it had been full and pungent. Not having the spare time to take it out he’d promised himself to change it that afternoon but then spent longer in the gym than he thought he would. With his muscles being as achy as they’d ended up he stopped by the onsen for dinner and a soak, completely forgetting the garbage until now. Yuuri heaved a deep, heavy sigh. His mom had a spare key, maybe she’d come by while running an errand.

Weeks went by, same old routine, day in and day out. Wake up early, drag himself to the rink to meet his coach for practice, hit the gym, stop by the onsen, shower and soak, eat, drag himself back the apartment, miss the hamper as he emptied his gym bag, brush his teeth and pass out. Every few days he rotated in ballet class with Minako or a class at the pole studio a few towns over. Now and again he let himself have dinner and drinks with family or friends. He kept in touch via text and facetime with old rink mates from his college days in Detroit and the few competitors he’d made friends with since entering juniors.

It wasn’t the most glamorous of lives but it had won him silver at Worlds earlier in the year which was a first for him. So honestly, things could have been worse and if he were being honest with himself, it was nice to have a routine that didn’t involve school work and allowed him to see his family every day. The decision to move back home after graduating had been a good one.

As much as he loved his family and didn’t mind helping them out, Yuuri loved his privacy just a tad bit more. When he found out that a new apartment complex had gone up in the town center while he’d been abroad and saw that rent wasn’t out of his budget, he grabbed a unit up.

It had been eight months in now and while still not fully unpacked he was enjoying the time he got alone in his new home. Especially during the times that he had an extra bit of special energy to burn off. Constantly living with people, especially dorm life during college, had left him with very little _true_ privacy to fulfill his needs the way he wanted. So exchanging having to quickly rub one out in the shower to being able to lay back comfortably in bed was like a dream come true. Barely two weeks into his new living arrangement Yuuri purchased three new sex toys he’d had his eye on for some time. Not that he got to use them very often, but the realistic looking vibrator, the suction cup dildo, and the combination prostate and ball massager had been worth the money, even if he was still learning exactly how to hit that particular pleasure spot.

Late as it was that night, while he lay in bed watching TV, the lingering itch that’d been just out of reach all day became more intense. Brought on last night by randomly remembering the wet dream he’d had a few weeks ago and then another that left him waking hard that morning without any time to take care of it. He couldn’t remember much about either anymore, but the feeling of how he woke up and how good it felt to cum that hard untouched still floated around in his head from time to time.

Yuuri decided tonight to finally let it have its way. He’d already been idly stroking himself up to his full length below the covers, taking his time to tease himself, cupping his balls, maybe pushing a finger against his entrance to see how he felt about going further. There was absolutely no need to rush things anymore so he let himself lay there for a while, PJ pants long since kicked off, cozy under the blankets with his legs spread, enjoying the way his cock felt under his fingertips. The experience was made even better by the gentle smell of something citrusy that seemed to be wafting in from a neighbor cooking a late-night dinner. Whatever it was it kept him warm and relaxed.

Only when he started to realize that he had no idea what the characters in the show were talking about any more did he decide to kick things into a higher gear. Figuring he could only tease and stroke himself for so long these days before craving the full experience, Yuuri rolled onto his side and leaned over the edge of his bed to dig into the bottom drawer of his nightstand. Out of a box in the drawer, he pulled the pale flesh-colored vibrator and a bottle of warming sensation lube.

After getting resettled Yuuri lubed up two fingers and lay back to let himself play. While working himself open, making sure he would be relaxed and stretched enough for the vibrator, a new need started to scratch at him. Yuuri had never been with another person and though he could satisfy himself thoroughly enough there were obvious needs and desires he could never hope to fill alone. Like the taste and weight of a real cock on his tongue or feeling his own enveloped in the wet heat of someone's mouth, or buried in their ass. This new need was making him feel friskier than usual, hips rolling at his hand as he massaged deep into himself, so why not try to explore the feeling of the basics with what he had?

Yuuri let his tongue lick across the silicone head of the toy he held to his mouth, figuring the real thing probably felt and tasted so much better. This would do for now, but there had been an ever-growing craving for the real thing lately, maybe one day. For now he let his imagination free and closed his eyes as he swallowed the vibrator deep, moving his fingers in time with it as he practiced his technique.

For a little while reality fogged and the silicone gliding between his lips was a real cock, warm and salty and attached to a man who would moan out his appreciation for how good Yuuri’s mouth felt. He wiggled his hips, spreading his legs wider to give the shadowy, vague image of the man more room to work him open, preparing him to get fucked by the cock Yuuri was happily sucking on.

He moaned around the toy as he began scissoring his fingers, his muscles relaxing with each stroke against his walls. His lips popped around the tip as he slipped his tongue out to lick over the faux slit, lavishing attention where he knew he’d like it. Gently circling his head against the pillow to swirl his pursed lips around the silicone crown. Yuuri imagined the man enjoying it so much that he’d bend down and swallow his cock in one swift move. His imagination liked the idea of a sixty-nine, apparently, and all the pleasures it could come with.

Yuuri pulled out of himself and wrapped his hand around his length with the hope of mimicking what he pictured. The fingers that had been inside of him were slick and hot, making the first few teasing pumps around his aching tip magic. His hips rolled upward at the sensation and he sucked the toy back into his mouth with another moan. After a few strokes, Yuuri palmed over his balls before entering himself again to make sure he was good.

There was no point in dragging it out too much when it was just himself. The image he’d painted in his mind drifted away as he opened his eyes and withdrew the toy from his mouth to prepare it for its main function. A clumsy smear of lube and moment to kick his duvet off of him and everything was ready. Yuuri removed his fingers and carefully replaced them with the slicked up toy, waiting until it was seated deep inside of him to turn it on low.

The toy whirred to life and Yuuri breathed a small gasp as he lay back and let himself adjust to the feeling. God, this was nice after the long day he’d had in the rink and gym. He immediately clicked through the settings to put it on high. “Mmmn,” he moaned, licking his lips as he slowly began working it out and then back in again. It was vibrating so hard he could feel it in his balls and sometimes up through his cock if he clenched his muscles tight enough around it.

No real man could send these vibrations through him like this, but maybe the right one would still like to fuck him with toys once in a while. Yuuri rolled his head against the pillow as the vague image floated back to the front of his mind. Only now he’d seemed to settle on some random details. A pale hand with slender fingers held the base of the toy firm, working it in just the way Yuuri liked, deep and slow.

The vibrator remained deep with teasing movements, pulling a gasp from him after a little while. “Yes,” he breathed, picturing it coming from smiling lips, they had a bit of a wicked curl to them, obviously enjoying what he was doing to Yuuri. He moaned again as he began to widen the range of motion in his wrists, fucking himself and reveling in how as the heat in him built his muscles began turning into jelly.

The thrumming from the toy filled the room along with little whimpers and moans that escaped Yuuri. He was getting hotter than usual and he could feel the first signs of just how much as his walls twitched against the toy now and then, sending a wave of pleasure right up his spine. Those smiling lips were back, a pink tongue darting out to lick them with a moan, “Right there.” They purred through him as he angled the whirring toy and gasped suddenly, eyes opening wide in shock.

“Ah!”

The pleasure was so good, so deep and full-bodied that his hand jerked, then froze where it was, keeping the toy still as he tried to remember what he’d just done to get such an intense jolt of pleasure. He pushed on the end of the vibrator again, aiming it upward as he slid it in and then out, chasing the feeling.

“Aahn!” There it was again. Yuuri saw stars as he whined up at his ceiling, letting the toy thrum against what was most likely his prostate. This was the first time he’d found it and it made him boneless below the waist. Who knew it would feel this good? Yuuri certainly didn’t.

His right hand flew to his cock as the other tried it’s best to keep the toy where it was, afraid to lose it. Yuuri’s eyes closed as he rolled his head to the side, pumping a tight fist over his length, the lube that had gotten on it from the toy was just enough to keep the friction wet and slick.

Despite wanting to let the pressure and vibrating of the toy remain on his sweet spot he couldn’t help but go back to fucking himself. The pleasure of finding his prostate though fueled his speed and both hands made quick work of dragging him up to his edge. He reminded himself to breathe, a loud gasp escaping as he felt himself teeter on the brink of cumming.

For whatever reason that smile was back in his mind, whispering sweet words of praise down at him, none of which he could figure out, but the feeling of them was there and it made Yuuri preen and arch with a whimper. All that mattered was the general idea of them of the lips purring for him to cum, couple that with his busy hands and it was more than enough to do the trick.

Something blue and heavy filled his mind's eye as Yuuri cried out, his fist focusing on his engorged tip as everything in him snapped and he came hard in his hand. It was the release he didn’t know he’d needed so badly until it happened and he prayed the newest discovery about his body didn’t remain so elusive from now on. Because wow.

He gave himself a moment to calm down and regain his senses before pulling himself from his bed to clean up. His t-shirt had unfortunately been in the splash zone, so in the hamper it went before he did a quick rinse on the vibrator, leaving it on the side of the vanity to dry and await a proper cleaning in the morning. The intensity of his orgasm left him too tired to take care of it right now.

Yuuri’s dreams that night had mirrored his activities before bed, but it wasn’t his body he watched getting off. Whomever it was, it was incredible. Chiseled, with Yuuri’s ideal amount of lean muscle and the most perfectly sized, juicy-looking cock blushed a beautiful shade of pink next to creamy white skin. They fingered themselves while getting off, entrance, cock, and hands glistening, almost sparkling with lube and eventually cum.

It was no wonder he woke hard and aching the next morning, his alarm blaring through his bedroom to replace the sounds of a deep, smooth voice crying out in bliss. Yuuri groaned as he grabbed his phone to turn it off, contemplating quickly getting off in the shower. It would be quicker than trying to will it away at the very least and he wasn’t about to do his run over to the rink with a hard dick flopping around in his joggers. Yuuri grumbled at how ridiculous his body could be when horny, dragging himself into the master bathroom to start his daily routine.

No sooner than he’d flicked the lights on though did he stop dead in his tracks, his heart thudding against his ribs with the shock of what he was laying eyes on.

Neatly lined up on a hand towel on the vanity were all three of his sex toys, the bottle of cleaner next to them. Dozens of explanations raced through his mind, the only plausible one being that he cleaned them in his sleep, still far fetched enough to make him break out in goosebumps. He’d never had a history of sleepwalking and while he’d been entertained the idea over it because of his laundry this was a bit too much. He’d been sober and while tired after such an intense orgasm he wasn’t exhausted enough that he didn’t remember simply rinsing the only toy he’d used that night.

Unsure of what else to do and with every part of him now on high alert, Yuuri grabbed up the toys and buried them back into the box in his nightstand. He spent the rest of his very hurried morning on edge, constantly looking over his shoulders and keeping his back to walls, even skipping his shower after realizing how fast his boner had deflated at the scare.

Yuuri slammed the door on his way out, making record time to the rink that morning.

\----

Yuuri sat slumped on his couch, frowning into his facetime as his friend laughed for a good solid four minutes. Not just a light chuckle, but a full-on, finding it hard to breathe, tears in the corners of his eyes kind of laugh. He didn’t expect him to react like this because normally he was quite empathetic to whatever Yuuri was dealing with, knowing well since their days in Juniors that Yuuri was a sensitive soul. Time had made them more open with each other though and this insane conversation was proving it.

“Chris!” Yuuri finally barked as his friend wiped tears from his face. “I’m serious. It’s been over a month of this. A very _long month_ of me trying the best I could to explain everything away in a logical way.” Chris was still trying to catch his breath, a few chuckles coming out now and again as Yuuri continued. “This apartment is fucking haunted.”

“Aahh,” Chris sighed in amusement, eyes still sparkling with tears. “Chere, I know you have a wild imagination, but ghosts aren’t real.”

“Okay then,” Yuuri nodded his lips pulling into a straight line as he righted himself where he sat. “I really _am sleepwalking_ then and this is still serious and I need to see a doctor or a psychiatrist or someone.” He paused as he watched Chris weigh the options, his head tilting from side to side. “Or my Mom is coming over while I’m at practice and _while I’m sleeping_ and doing my chores… Chris, she’d be _cleaning my sex toys for me!”_

Chris burst out with laughter again, the thought of Yuuri’s sweet little mother (whom Chris had seen, even said hello to on facetime in the past) sneaking into his place in the middle of the night to fold his laundry and clean his dildos was too crazy not to. “Well then,” he finally wheezed out. “You’re sleepwalking. I’m sure there are facilities near you where you can get tested. You know, where they hook you up to machines and monitor you while you sleep.”

“I doubt it,” Yuuri said and without missing a beat, jumped up from the couch and made his way around it and into the kitchen. “I mean the sleepwalking, even though it’s the most plausible.” He stopped as Chris once more twisted his mouth to the side and shrugged in thought. _"Look!”_ Yuuri flipped the camera to show the front of his fridge.

“Hmm, what am I looking at?” Chris peered a little closer at his screen as Yuuri focused his camera on what mattered.

“This.” He centered the neatly written note to show him the shopping list.

Chris squinted, “Fresh broccoli crowns, spinach, garlic- not minced, honey yogurt, lightly salted almonds…” he trailed off as he read the list. “It’s a grocery list, what about it?”

“Chris, _look!_ Not only is it in English, so it couldn’t be my mother, it’s also not my handwriting. And there’s this,” he pointed the camera closer, waiting a moment for the blurry image to come into focus on an impossibly graceful cursive signature reading _‘Vitya’_ followed by a little heart. Yuuri could feel his heart begin to race again as he looked at it. The fear that had coated him in cold sweat not even twenty minutes ago when he first found the note after coming home from another soak and dinner at his parent's place was threatening to come back.

“Yuuri,” Chris’s face fell serious as Yuuri flipped the camera back around, showing his friend just how pale he was with fright. “Listen, I’m not saying this to scare you even further, but for my sake– your _own sake_ – please hang up with me. Get out of the apartment and call the police.”

“I can’t call the police for a ghost, Chris!” Yuuri’s voice cracked as he instinctively started backing himself up against the wall, eyes darting around the kitchen and looking towards the entryway to his living room.

“This isn’t a ghost, Yuuri.” Chris continued. “Did your superintendent get all the keys back from the previous tenant? You need to demand that they change your locks immediately, get the police involved, _now.”_

“I’d have heard if someone was coming in Chris, my door makes that horrible squeaking noise when it’s opened and closed and the floors are creaky!” Yuuri protested. He’d have heard someone if they entered the apartment while he was home, especially the night his sex toys had been cleaned in the ensuite.

“Yuuri, I’m not joking. Call the police now, I’m hanging up.” With his rarely seen poker face in place, Yuuri knew he was serious.

Still, he barely opened his mouth to protest, “Wait, Chri–”

“I don’t want to hear any excuses.”

Just then there was a loud crash from the living room sending everything in Yuuri’s system racing with pure uncut fear and adrenaline. “Did you hear that?!” Yuuri felt himself pressing up against the wall as if he were trying to push through it, eyes darting to the doorway and then to his left where he kept his knife set on the counter.

“I did, will you please call the damn police?” Chris remained stern with him, though panic had set into his voice and on his face.

“Don’t you dare hang up on me Chris!!!” Yuuri hissed into the screen as he moved to pull a small butcher knife from the block. He was strong, he was a silver medalist figure skater who practiced and went to the gym every day, who took ballet and pole dancing classes, if it came to a fight he had faith he could take whoever was in his apartment. With the knife held firmly in his grip, he stepped forward as a thud sounded, making him jump back for a moment. “Who’s there?!”

Chris remained silent as Yuuri carefully resumed the creeping walk towards his living room. Despite the fear threatening to crack Yuuri’s voice as he called out again and his whole body threatening to shake, Yuuri held strong. Just before he was about to step in front of the doorway Yuuri took a few quick side-steps, hoping to catch whoever was there by more of a surprise.

There was only one way out of his fourth-floor apartment and that door was near his kitchen too, so if anyone had tried darting for it as he’d crept forward, or now, they’d be caught.

He was ready to throw down for his life, every muscle in him activated and ready to react the moment he needed to, but as he stopped in the doorway what he was met with was something he wasn’t ready for. “What the _fuck?!”_

Chris was quiet, trying not to take any of Yuuri’s attention away from what he needed, but he didn’t remain quiet as Yuuri started repeating what he’d just said over and over again. “Yuuri, you’re scaring me.”

Yuuri breathed heavily, eyes wide, the sweat on him turning cold again as he tried to make sense of what he was looking at. He had barely left the room to show Chris the note. This was absolutely, without a doubt, scientifically and physically impossible. It had one explanation and one explanation only, and it wouldn’t even do him any good because then what? How do you deal with something like this?!

 _"YUURI!”_ Chris shouted over the phone, bringing Yuuri back to the conversation enough to simply lift and turn his phone. The next few words out of Chris’s mouth were in Swiss as he took in what Yuuri was still trying to make sense of.

His couch sat where it normally did, in front of his coffee table and TV stand, but on it now was said coffee table and on that was the side table he stationed by his front door to drop keys and mail onto. On top of that was one of his gaming systems, set on its side, and then on top of that were his yoga blocks, a table lamp, and his foam roller. Shoved into the open end of the foam roller was one of Yuuri’s throw pillows. The tower of items reaching up to the ceiling and Yuuri stood there in a showdown, Chris going quiet again, for a good two, possibly three minutes.

Slowly, the fear in his system began to loosen its grip on him. Though he wasn’t out of the woods completely, it was enough for him to feel a jolt of something unexpected yet extremely welcome– all things considered, _validation._

Yuuri turned his phone back to his face with a _“HA!”_ Chris was shaking his head in disbelief still, wide eyed, mouth open. “I _TOLD YOU!_ It’s _GHOSTS!”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is starting to lose his mind as activity in his apartment picks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with this fun fic for you all while I work on the next chapter of [Yuuri!!! on Earth!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838439/chapters/31825806) I wrote the bulk of this fic already so it's been a treat to go back and edit. Poor Yuuri, but also, I can't help but cackle. ;D

The next few days in Yuuri’s schedule were packed. Every night when he arrived back to his apartment he was so exhausted from barely sleeping the night before that he didn’t have the energy or properly fun to look into how to get rid of a poltergeist. He figured he’d just live in fear because unfortunately, exhaustion kept beating out his will to do anything about it. Chris, of course, kept on it, sending him links and suggestions via text. In the beginning, every attempt Yuuri made to look at the articles and sites made him too scared to read further and he’d close them a few minutes in. As the days passed, however, every creak in his apartment, every noise from his neighbors or the street below set him off worse than the one before. They were beginning to mount to where he knew this couldn’t continue forever, he needed to do something.

For example, while brushing his teeth the night after his call with Chris a sound coming from his washer-dryer unit in the bathroom startled him. The next day while taking out the trash and the following morning while grabbing his mail before practice, neighbors coming around corners in the hallway without any warning made him jump. He’d been on the verge of screaming both times and somehow choked them down as he held back the urge to throw fists or bolt in the other direction. There had been multiple scares from the ice maker in his fridge. Another morning he’d been on his way out and one of his neighbors was standing at the end of the longest part of their hall. Her head was down with her hair in her face and she’d remained unmoving for the entire time it took Yuuri to cautiously walk the length of the hall. He was on such high alert with fight or flight mode that by the time she moved from reading something on her phone he jumped into a wall to get past her.

His neighbors were probably beginning to think he was high, extremely stressed, or going crazy.

This and the random instances when Yuuri noticed things moved, put back, taken out, opened, closed, cleaned etcetera was getting unnerving now that he couldn’t write it off as a coincidence or forgetting things. No matter what he told himself or what Chris sent him to try to keep him calm to assess and deal with the situation Yuuri remained on edge, purposefully spending more time at his parents, dragging himself home only to sleep. Well, what little sleep he got with the covers over his head and lights on.

The worst part about all of this was how betrayed he’d felt by his body the entire time. Yuuri was _horny_. The kind of horny he’d expect from his fifteen or sixteen-year-old self, set off at the dumbest moments, like while staring at linoleum flooring or trees. The kind of horny that was steadily persistent so the moment he let his concentration on keeping it at bay drop it was awkward boner city, Katsuki Company setting up a new sky rise in the blink of an eye. He wanted so desperately to just lock his door and jerk off for what he assumed would be hours to satisfy himself, but he couldn’t. Yuuri was too scared to lay in bed or stay in the shower long enough to pleasure himself. Instead, he woke up every morning with pre-cum staining the front of his boxers and PJ pants, frustrated and hard, despite how he’d gone to bed curled up in a ball with the duvet wrapped around him in fear.

When his rest day finally came Yuuri kept his alarm set for his five AM wake up call. As mad as he was about it he hauled ass out of there and straight to his parents to help out at the onsen for the day. At least the temperature was cool enough when it was dark out that he could hide his lingering erection that morning under a coat, the brisk walk taking long enough for him to relax.

It had been a week of this fear-driven torture and he was miserable. Here he was with real privacy in his own place for once and it was _fucking haunted._

Yuuri whimpered in frustration as he dragged his feet along the sidewalk that night, a block from his building. His cock was starting to harden again inside his jeans but he knew there’d be no relief for him tonight. The thought of trying to get out of his lease early ran through his mind. Maybe there was another unit in the building up for rent and he could just ask to switch without breaking it. Hell, if he had to pay a little more for the other unit he would, as long as it was ghost-free.

Sighing, he glanced up at his building, towards where he knew his window was and felt his heart jump towards his throat. The lights in his place were on and he definitely remembered turning them off before leaving. Electricity wasn’t cheap after all.

Despite wanting to turn tail and run back to his parents for the night, something new came over him. The jolt of adrenaline from whatever it was had Yuuri hauling ass down the block and up to his floor. When he got there he unlocked it with fumbling fingers, pushed his door open and slammed it shut behind him as he began sweeping through each room for signs. In the end, all he could confirm was that all of his lights were on, nothing else seemed out of place.

Until he came back through his bedroom from the ensuite.

Folded on the bed– which he was only now noticing had been made up and turned down like a hotel bed– was all of the dirty laundry that had been piling up the last week, even the pieces that had still been in his gym bag. How did he miss this?! Yuuri felt every hair on his body stand on end, his nipples harden, and unfortunately his damn erection firm up more. Slowly, he forced himself to move towards it. The clothing had been washed, the scent of his dryer sheets heavy and when he reached a hand out to touch them they were even still a little warm. One stack had another neatly written note, signed with the same name and heart as the grocery list.

_“Take care of yourself, Yuuri.” -Vitya ♥_

For whatever reason Yuuri’s initial reaction to the note was soft, his mood lifting as he read it over. The kind almost loving gesture warmed him. It pulled on his heartstrings and curved the corners of his lips upward. For a moment it felt like he had someone to call his.

Yuuri did a double-take at the clothing, the lighter feeling in him growing heavy again in an instant. He was exhausted, frustrated in more ways than just sexually and tired of not being able to enjoy his home. The adrenaline was still in his system and without a hallway to run down it burst forth another way, “Damnit, what do you want from me?!” Yuuri shouted into the empty bedroom. He crushed the paper note as tears stung the backs of his eyes. Everything from the last week was finally beginning to have its effects on his emotions as they swung wildly. “I just want to fucking sleep and jerk off in peace!” As quickly as he felt himself breaking though, he worked on pulling himself back together. Clenching his fists he looked around the room, ready to confront anything and everything. “Show yourself!”

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, screaming at a spirit to ‘show itself’. Maybe he expected to hear three knocks on a wall, footsteps in another room, or a door slam shut somewhere. What wasn’t on his list, built from all the ghost movies and shows he’d seen in his life, was feeling a warm breeze coming from behind him, or the scent of something sweet carried on a heavy note of something enticingly tangy. It all stirred up the heat that had been simmering at the base of his spine, sending a shiver up it as he felt his sex strain against its confines.

“Incubus.” A deep, smooth, accented voice spoke, as real and present as his own. It made him break out in goosebumps, the same chill from when he found his laundry sweeping over him as he whipped back around.

Laying across Yuuri’s bed, on his side, was a nearly naked man. Black, slick-looking material covered just enough of him to pass as an outfit. That wasn’t the point though, because what it revealed was where your attention wanted to be. He was built in all the right places, but not overly so. He looked…. incredible. Besides the fact that he seemed to appear out of thin air on Yuuri’s bed, he looked normal. Then he saw them, two gray horns growing out from his silvery hairline which curved up and back over his head before twisting upward and tapering into sharp points. Wiggling in the air near his head was a black heart shape. Yuuri squinted, noticing it was the tip of a long wispy tail attached to the lower back of the man.

“What…” Yuuri’s eyes went wide and couldn’t get his throat to unclench enough to finish or even properly voice his exclamation.

He stood there frozen in place as a pair of somehow familiar blue eyes looked him over. A pink tongue darted out to lick his lips before he spoke again. “Incubus,” he moaned. “Not poltergeist. I did that so you wouldn’t keep panicking with your friend and call the cops. I’m here to help you, not scare you.”

His mouth went dry and his mind went blank. Yuuri had a split second of clarity, enough to finish his phrase, “...the hell…” before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted.

\----

His phone alarm snapped him back to life. Habit had him reaching out to turn it off, silently cursing another early morning wake up.

Then everything from last night hit him. The last thing he remembered was fainting upon seeing… whatever that was. A ghost, a poltergeist, a demon? Yuuri sprung upright in his bed. How was he in his bed? How was it morning?

He kicked his legs free of the covers, remembering how there had been folded piles of his laundry at the end, but they were gone now. Yuuri sat there in his PJs, groping for his glasses on the nightstand. They were in the same place as usual.

In fact, everything but his memory seemed to be ‘as usual’, right down to his morning wood.

Maybe he’d dreamt everything? Yuuri dropped his face into his hands, holding his glasses as he sighed out in frustration. Crazier things had happened and he was beyond exhausted thanks to the rough sleep he’d been getting, so it was very possible it might have been a dream manifested from the mixture of fear and horny that had been drowning his system lately.

What else could he do but get ready for his day and try his best to piece together what happened when he could. Thoughts of that night crept up more often than he figured they would. His warm-up and conditioning at the rink, even his entire lunch and hour in the gym were spent dwelling on them. He still couldn’t come to one conclusion that seemed plausible enough and though he wanted a second opinion he decided against texting Chris. There was one brief moment as he rinsed off at the onsen where he thought about going back to his locker and texting Phichit but he never went through with it. One was going to take it too seriously and scare him again and the other was going to coax him into doing something stupid.

Yuuri slipped into the hot spring, letting the perfect temperature of the water soothe his aching muscles and give him a moment to relax. As clear as he tried to keep his mind to enjoy his soak, it kept wandering back to his predicament.

If last night had been a wildly vivid dream brought on by the strange activity in his apartment it meant he was more exhausted than he thought he’d been. This made the most sense because his dreams had never blurred the edge of reality so severely before. After doing a few quick searches on his phone about the subject and having the day to think about it, it was the sanest explanation and the one he wanted to be true. However, there was no way to blame exhaustion for the weird things like cleaned sex toys and laundry, handwritten notes and piles of furniture.

Whether last night’s encounter was real or a dream he still had a ghost or demon to deal with. Everything, unfortunately, pointed towards finally taking Chris’s suggestions of cleansing the apartment seriously. From the links his friend sent and the sites he found on his own, he’d been able to piece together some ideas of what might be haunting him and how to get rid of it. According to sources the chances of a ghost or an apparition appearing so solidly and looking so real were next to zero. Most accounts of the paranormal recalled shadows, mists, or foggy and see-through figures that weren’t typically full-bodied either. This ghost had been as real as anyone if they’d been laying on his bed, complete with definitions so crisp he could still remember the curve of his abs and pectoral muscles, how pink his nipples were, and the way the material of the outfit he wore shone in the lighting from his floor lamp.

There was also this lingering sense that he looked familiar. Yuuri remembered a striking icy blue and silver from his wet dreams. Deja vu came over him as he recalled the colors and the image of the way the ghost licked his lips began playing on a loop in his mind.

Thinking about him now, in the heat of the mineral water, made his sex begin to harden. The ghost's actions reminded him of the man he’d been seeing in his wet dreams. He’d deny it if ever asked, but the visions of this man getting off, the way he fingered himself, and how big his cock was in his fist was absolutely maddening. Yuuri bit back his lower lip as he daydreamed about the way the figure’s hand pumped over the slick length and the way it painted him with rivulets of cum up to his neck. If he hadn’t been so full of anxious fear every time he was home he’d have gladly rubbed one out each morning to the idea of that cock between his lips or buried deep in his ass.

Yuuri breathed out in frustration, curling himself up to wrap his arms around his knees as he remembered where he was and that there were other guests in the hot spring with him. He closed his eyes as he rested his forehead on his knees and pouted. God, he just wanted to be able to jerk off again.

As frustrating as his situation with masturbation was, there was still the elephant in the room to contend with. If this _was_ a ghost, what kind was he dealing with? A ghost didn’t seem to be what he’d seen last night when he took into consideration the searches he ran and the fact it had horns. Ghosts were supposed to be the spirits of once-living things and the last time he checked humans didn’t have horns or tails. Yuuri vaguely remembered it saying it wasn’t a poltergeist, but it had the characteristics of one, like being able to move physical things the way it had. A demon of some sort was most likely the culprit.

When he tried searching for what he thought he’d remember the demon calling himself, something with a ‘bus’ at the end of it, Yuuri came across both succubus and incubus. Everything he read about them painted a picture of something he certainly did _not_ want to fuck with, in any sense of the word. Grotesque, Hollywood-like demons who sit on your chest at night and steal sperm from men then try to impregnate women with it. Repeat visits from them, especially frequent ones, were said to lead to deteriorating health and even death.

The thought sent a shiver down his spine, and not a good one, his budding erection quickly halting at the idea that after over a month of visits he might be in serious trouble.

Chris was right, he needed to cleanse his apartment and possibly consider calling a Priest in. Lucky for him he knew just the place in town that happened to sell ingredients he could use for home remedies before calling in for reinforcements.

He gave himself enough time to calm down before climbing out of the hot spring, collecting his belongings, and leaving without dinner.

\---

Yuuri hauled his purchases down the hall, a bag of _“demon-be-gone”_ goodies in each hand. Thankfully no neighbors were around to spook him for once, but he smells of their dinners coming through the vents make him regret leaving his parents before he ate. Now he’d have to make do with whatever he had in the freezer.

The smell of food grew stronger outside of his unit, whatever it was his neighbor was cooking smelled delicious and he was very much looking forward to getting this done with so he could eat. He unlocked the door and pulled his key out as he kicked the door open and flicked the living room light switch on.

He took enough steps over the threshold to get the door closed and immediately dropped his purchases on the floor upon setting eyes towards his couch. Yuuri stood frozen again, mouth open in shock as the man, the ghost– _the demon, rather_ – he’d spent all day trying to explain away as not real sat perched on the arm of his sofa.

The demon was all bright smiles, lips forming a heart shape that matched the tip of his tail as it waved hello in time with his hand. “Oh, welcome back, Yuuri!” Yuuri pressed his back against the door as he took the sight in. No more than a second of getting a good look at him and Yuuri knew this was the same demon from last night and the man who’d been in his wet dreams. The only noticeable difference now was the change in his outfit. The demon wore black thigh-high boots with a pair of impossible thin black suspenders that were connected below to a tiny thong.

Yuuri’s eyes were wide and locked on the demon, trying to assess the situation as both his stomach and groin began reacting to the smells and sights in the apartment. He mentally cursed himself that he’d be thinking of food and sex at a time like this when a demon was so very nonchalantly sitting on his couch and welcoming him home.

Enough time had passed that the quiet standoff was beginning to get more awkward than frightening. The moment the demon nodded his head towards the kitchen though Yuuri spooked, pressing hard against the door on his tiptoes, trying to will himself through the closed door. “You skipped dinner, so I made you something,” He turned where he sat to better face Yuuri, uncrossing his legs to reveal just how tiny that thong was, barely covering his half-hard sex. Yuuri tore his eyes away from it, horrified by how his mind continued to wander to the worst places. “Though I’ll admit it’s not my best.” He gave Yuuri a soft, almost concerned smile while leaning back on his hands and taking a deep breath. “Yuuri, all you had were frozen vegetables and udon. I tried to season a soup for you but I’m afraid it’s not the healthiest, and most likely on the bland side.” He paused, Yuuri still frozen in place. “Why didn’t you use the shopping list I left you? You of all people know you need to eat better to keep your strength up for training.”

Yuuri’s bewilderment immediately shaped his face. What the hell was going on? Despite his mouth hanging open Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to say anything, still trying to process the newfound fact that last night was not a dream. Knowing now that he’d indeed fainted after seeing the demon for the first time hit him, that meant the demon was the one who changed his clothes and put him to bed. Why the _HELL_ would a demon do that?

Nothing made sense anymore. Yuuri began to shake his head in disbelief, unable to tear his eyes away or blink. The demon tilted his head to the side, studying Yuuri’s reaction. Something about the curious look of amusement as he took another deep breath told Yuuri he was able to read more than just the basic body language he was displaying. Yuuri took his deep breath, trying to steady his legs as he felt them shake a little below him and that’s when he noticed that same sweet but tangy scent underlying the udon soup. Yuuri swallowed hard, praying for it to not have any further effect on his cock that had begun hardening.

The demon pouted as he sighed out, “Do you not like it?” He tapped his lips with a finger in thought. “I thought you liked floral notes but I may be wrong.” Just then the light and sweet scent shifted to something much more heavy and musky, only a hint of the sweet note lingering. It hit him hard, making his knees weaker, threatening to give out as his head spun. He didn’t want to faint again, not when he had an idea of what this demon might do to him. Even with that knowledge, he could feel his cock straining against his joggers already. “Ah, so that’s the sweet spot.”

Yuuri whimpered as the demon gave him a soft yet wicked smile, licking his lips when his eyes settled below the belt. He knew Yuuri was turned on. Could he get into the bag, grab his sage bundles and light them fast enough? Or was he going to be pinned down, his semen stolen in whatever method it was a demon incubus stole it and killed?! “Why are you here?” Yuuri’s voice cracked as he spat out the words. He knew exactly why the demon was here, but maybe talking would buy him some time.

A softer smile shaped the demon’s lips, “I’m here to take care of you, Yuuri.”

“K- _kill me?”_ The words flew out his mouth faster than he could bite them back.

The demon’s eyes widened and he sat up, frowning and shaking his head. “I said I’m here to take _care of you,_ not kill you. Yuuri, why would you say such horrible things?” He actually looked hurt by what Yuuri said, pouting as he bowed his head.

Why indeed? Especially with the wave of guilt suddenly washing over him now that he’d said it. He swallowed hard, trying to take control of his voice this time, “What do you mean then, by _‘take care of me’?”_

“Oh!” The demon perked up again, clapping his hands in front of his chest with delight. “Well I’ve been doing your laundry for you,” he began, counting things off on his fingers as he went. “Your dishes too, though you don’t use them much. In fact, your fridge is almost always empty, that’s why I wrote you the shopping list. I did some dusting the other day, you really need to get a vacuum too, there’s only so much I can Swiffer up. I was going to clean your bathroom today but decided to focus on the kitchen instead, good thing too because then I saw you hadn’t eaten tonight and wanted to make you dinner.”

What. The. _Fuck._

“I cleaned your toys for you the other week. Yuuri, you need to be more thoughtful with silicone.” He listed a few other household chores off before wiggling in his seat and sitting up proudly. “I’ve also been trying to give you a relaxing setting at home. Filling it with scents you like, keeping the temperature optimal, giving you pleasant dreams–”

“Pfft,” Yuuri cut the demon off, holding back a bark of laughter that threatened to come out. Relaxed had been the last thing he was at home lately.

The demon pouted again, “I’ll admit it’s taking me longer than usual to figure out what you need. You relax so beautifully while you’re asleep but during the day I can’t help but feel like you’re upset and on edge. I tried to fix things the night you were on the phone with your friend but I think I made it worse.”

Yuuri scoffed, “You _THINK?!”_

“That’s why I finally decided to show myself.” The demon nodded. “As soon as you asked I just couldn’t hold back any longer.” He looked up at Yuuri, expression gentle, almost caring.

This was insane, why was he standing here having a conversation when he should be trying to think of a way out of this? Yet he couldn’t keep the next question inside, “You said you were an incubus?”

“Mmm, I am.” He sat a little taller, crossing his legs and smoothing a hand over his leather-clad knee while he spoke. “I keep trying to get you to relax so you can feel the same wonderful pleasure you did that night with your vibrator.” He winked over at Yuuri. “You’re welcome, by the way. Your prostate is very easy to find but you never allow yourself to relax enough to discover it.”

A million more questions flew to the tip of Yuuri’s tongue and of all the ones to make it out, “But you’re an incubus. Aren’t you supposed to be, you know,” he gestured with his hands, trying to mimic claws as he hunched his body a little. “And you know,” he then put his hands in front of his hips, trying to outline the shape of an inhuman, monstrously large dick.

The demon threw his head back and laughed, a light-hearted and bubbly thing that Yuuri didn’t expect. H eased up with a chuckle, breathing his amusement while pulling gently on one the straps over his chest, the demon smiled with continued amusement, “Humans have very interesting ideas of what a sex demon looks like…” He licked his still smiling lips again, letting his thumb graze over a nipple as his eyes drifted down Yuuri’s body. “You smell so amazing when you’re horny.” Those blue eyes locked to Yuuri’s. “I’ve had to pleasure myself every night to you, you drive me so crazy.”

The adrenaline that had been slowly easing out his system came back tenfold, making Yuuri’s heart thud against his chest. He broke out in a hot sweat, the fact he was still bundled up in his coat and scarf not helping things, and his cock twitched against the soft fabric that entrapped it as every muscle in him tightened.

Once again he was frozen in place as the demon stood, already tall but probably more so in the boots he wore. Yuuri’s heart felt like it was climbing into his throat as the demon slowly walked over to him, hips swaying and catching his eye. He knew that thong was too small. The demon’s cock, the one he knew from his wet dreams, now stood hard against his pelvis, just barely held upright by the fabric pulled tight across the hilt and cradling his balls.

He began breathing heavily, worried that everything he was seeing, feeling, and smelling was going to drop him to his knees before this demon. Yuuri had already dreamed of getting that juicy-looking cock between his lips, seeing it in person now, had him licking his lips in preparation. An incubus’s cock wasn’t the way the internet described them, but it was still a little larger than average, on all accounts. Yuuri wanted to be split in half on it.

Oh god, what was he thinking?!

The demon stopped in front of him, bringing a hand up to his chin as he guided their faces closer together. The proximity made the musky-tangy smell stronger and Yuuri finally pinpointed what the ever-present scent was. _It was sex._ The smell of sweaty, hot, wet _sex. ___

__Yuuri whimpered as the demon ran his thumb across his bottom lip. He was going to be powerless to stop himself, wasn’t he?_ _

__“Yuuri,” he purred, the vowels rolling off his tongue slowly. “Please, eat dinner and take care of yourself tonight? Think of how hard I’m going to fuck myself to you jerking off?” The Demon bit back his lip and moaned, “Call my name when you cum.” The last word melted into another moan that echoed and vibrated to Yuuri’s core._ _

__He panted, letting the back of his head drop against the door as his lids grew too heavy to keep open any longer. When he opened them again in a panic of letting his guard down the demon was gone. Yuuri slid down to the floor and sat there, trying desperately to regain his senses._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to show some love to the person who inspired this fic: [Rainysorarts.](https://twitter.com/rainysorarts) And of course the art that started it all: [Succubus Vitya](https://rainysorarts.tumblr.com/post/179568597458/im-back-just-in-time-for-halloween-with-some).
> 
> Any kudos, comments etc are always appreciated! You can come chat on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ViktorBunny) or [Tumblr](https://viktorbunny.tumblr.com/) too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up.

Yuuri eventually ate the bowl of udon soup that night, despite concerns that the demon– _the incubus_ – had put something in it. He was too wired with bewilderment and adrenaline about what was happening to him to let his worries deter him from the aromatic food. When you’re this far into the strangest haunting in all of history you might as well go out with a full stomach? The motions he went through that night to get ready for bed almost didn’t feel real, as mundane as they were. It was as if the conversation with the incubus were real life, he’d fainted again, and now the rest of the evening was a strange fever dream.

When he went to bed he still curled up under his duvet, a little too afraid to touch himself even though he’d remained warm and half hard the rest of the night. How could someone be simultaneously so frightened and turned on at the same time? Yuuri stayed up later than he should have google searching for things like ‘what to do when a sex demon haunts you’. He ended up down a rabbit hole of blogs, message boards, articles– you name it and he clicked it, trying to find out how in the world this happened to him and how to stop it.

No matter how distracted he was with reading (which it all sounded like a bunch of bullshit anyway, these people obviously had never had a sex demon haunting them) his mind kept wandering back to how incredibly drop-dead gorgeous the incubus was. Even the way his horns curved back over his head made him think of dirty things, like how he’d be able to hold onto them while he was sucked off.

Yuuri grumbled and immediately tried to banish the thought. Slamming his phone face down on the nightstand he buried himself further under the covers. He gripped onto it and wrapped his hands up in a tight ball to hopefully keep them above his waistline that night. Jerking off was probably what the incubus wanted, maybe it gave them power or control over the person bit by bit when they masturbated. He did say he was behind Yuuri finding his prostate. The thought sent a warm shiver down his spine as he whimpered in frustration into his pillow. He’d already caved and eaten the food, he wasn’t going to give the incubus complete satisfaction by also getting off.

Despite his efforts to make up for his late night Yuuri still woke before his alarm, before the sun rose even, to the sounds of his own moans as he rolled his hips upward, already in the process of cumming, untouched, in his PJ pants. Visions danced across his closed eyelids of the incubus doing what he’d promised he’d do to himself and all Yuuri could do was groan and wish that cock had been inside of him. He threw his arm across his eyes, refusing to open them just yet as he eased back down from the pleasant and much needed high. Was it because he’d been so horny the last week and his encounter with the incubus one-on-one finally did him in? Was it the food? Or was it simply because the incubus was once again in his dreams, pleasuring himself, teasing Yuuri into a frenzy?

It felt good to cum, he had to admit it, but it wasn’t the way he wanted to and it was surprising how quickly it began to agitate him.

Going back to bed was impossible, so Yuuri dragged himself out of bed and into the shower, leaving a trail of soiled pajamas in his wake. Finishing up, he wrapped himself in a towel and quickly brushed his teeth before making his way back towards his closet for his work out gear.

Getting dressed was cut short though, as he caught the smells and sounds of something cooking wafting into his bedroom. They were too strong to be coming from a neighboring unit. Yuuri held his breath nervously to get a better listen. The bang of a utensil on the side of a pan made his heart jump into his throat.

Much to his horror, it seemed like the incubus was back.

Instead of slowly creeping out towards his kitchen Yuuri found himself stomping, almost racing towards out of his bedroom, which was weird, considering he was still frightened out of his mind by the entire situation. But the frustration of how he’d cum this morning was too fresh to leave him be. The frustration of it lacking hard, wet, skin on skin contact… of it not being… more… He shook his head to clear the thoughts of him pressed into his mattress by the incubus, there wasn’t room for smut, only anger.

The kitchen light was on, confirming his suspicions and Yuuri rounded the entryway to a bare, wiggling bum and tail. They danced in unison to a happy humming as the incubus leaned over the stove top, spatula in hand as he stirred something in a pan.

“What are you doing?!” Yuuri blurted, finally catching the incubus’s attention and getting him to turn around. He wasn’t completely naked, a clean apron had been tied around his neck and waist, reading “#1 Incubus” in fun bubbly letters across the chest.

“Ah, good morning, Yuuri!” He beamed nothing but smiles before eyeing Yuuri over a few times and biting his lip back. “Mmmn, good morning to _me.”_ Maybe running out in nothing but a towel was a bad idea. The incubus continued to stare, his smile shifting to a heavy and hungry look.

Yuuri grabbed the fold-over tuck on the towel, all too aware now of the beads of water still dripping down over his muscles. If a look could drop someone to their knees the one the incubus was giving him was it. He powered through as well as he could, repeating himself, “What are you doing?”

Just like that, he was all smiles again, “I defrosted and diced up some of the frozen veggies. I’m making a scrambled egg for you with them. You need something healthy before training. Those protein bars you have most mornings aren’t enough.” Yuuri stood there dumbfounded, unsure of how to answer or what to say next. Thankfully the incubus turned back around to stir and keep an eye on the eggs. “You were so fired up this morning. As beautiful as you are spread out and grinding into the air, I wish you would have truly pleasured yourself.”

There was no question there, Yuuri wished he could have too. Actually… He narrowed his eyes at the back of the incubus’s head, tilting his head in confusion. It’s not as if he were an expert on the subject, a few internet searches did not qualify him for the title of ‘Incubus Expert’ but what the demon said made him wonder. “Why try to get me to do it alone? Aren’t _you_ supposed to be the one pleasing me?”

He smiled over his shoulder at Yuuri, “Mmmn yes, very much so, but in time.”

That didn’t seem to be how this was supposed to work.

Yuuri paused, eyes fixated now on the incubus’s behind and tail as it started swaying from side to side with the new tune he began to hum. He swallowed hard, noticing how toned it was but still plump enough to look like it made the most amazing sound when slapped. At least he was able to control himself a little more this morning, as enticing as that perky bottom was Yuuri was able to keep control of himself.

He closed his eyes to focus and took a deep breath, noticing the only smell in the air was the breakfast. This situation was weird, his mixed and crazy feelings were weird, this incubus was definitely weird. Part of him wanted this to be a dream and he repeated his wish over and over in his mind as he reopened his eyes. Unlike the other times, the incubus was still there.

Yuuri felt an eyebrow twitch with frustration. He couldn’t deal with this right now. “I… I’m going to get dressed.”

Before he could let anything else about the incubus distract him, he turned to head back to his bedroom, listening as he was called after from the kitchen. “Don’t be too long, your breakfast is almost ready, it will get cold!”

When he came back out the incubus was gone, the egg breakfast sitting on a covered plate with another note next to it. _“Eat up and have a good day at training! - Vitya”_

For a moment he looked down at the food, wondering again if there had been a catch, so-to-speak, about the soup last night and now these eggs. Was he inadvertently becoming indebted to the incubus by eating the food he prepared? Or maybe letting him do things like cooking and cleaning and not telling him to simply leave was sending the wrong message that he could stay? His stomach growled as he stared down the plate of eggs and veggies, it felt emptier than usual though thanks to the light dinner and his morning activity. The eggs smelled delicious too.

He sighed, dropping down onto the chair and picking up the utensils that had been laid out. This was too weird, too freaky and he knew he shouldn’t be so careless to just eat things a strange sex demon cooked for him, but there was another feeling beginning to creep up on him to join the myriad of others. One that didn’t scare the daylights out of him, or make his cock stand hard. He couldn’t place it just yet, but whatever it was, it wasn’t troubling and gave him the peace of mind to eat his breakfast.

Finishing up, he rinsed the dish off and stuck it in the small dishwasher before rooting around for something to drink. No coffee, no orange juice, no teas. Yikes. Maybe the incubus was right, he did need to do some grocery shopping.

Well, the rest of his day had to happen first. Yuuri yanked the list that had been hanging on his fridge off and stuffed it into his coat pocket as he made his way out to the rink.

Instead of dragging out his evening at the onsen that night, Yuuri bowed out after helping his mother with a few things in the kitchen and a quick soak. Normally he’d help out more, get into the hot spring and take his time watching TV while he ate, even before the incubus showed up in earnest. So it had been quite a while since the last big grocery shopping trip.

He grumbled to himself as he strong-armed more bags than he should have been down the hall of his building. “Two shopping trips next time.” Yuuri huffed, finally squatting down to carefully get the bags off of his arms when he reached his door.

The handles tangled, tightening around his already bulky coat sleeves, and before he could free himself the door swung open. “Yuuri! Welcome home!” The smell and sight of the incubus hit Yuuri all at once and his eyes widened as they leveled with the same tiny suspender-thong thing he wore the other night, his sex barely tucked safely inside it.

Yuuri straightened up, pulling the bags still stuck around his wrists with him, “What are you doing!?” He exclaimed in as hushed a tone as he could manage. He waved his hands, and the bags, in the incubus’ direction, backing him up away from the open doorway. “You, you can’t just open the door like that!”

“Like what?” The incubus tilted his head rather innocently, though he was anything but.

“Like _that!”_ Yuuri gestured a bag laden hand at what he was wearing.

The incubus pouted dramatically, “You don’t like it?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened further, mouth dropping open to say something but nothing came out. He stuttered for a moment, baffled by the question. Then he remembered the door was still open and Yuuri turned to poke his head out, checking that everything was clear. “The neighbors can’t see you like that.” He tried explaining while haphazardly dragging as many bags across the threshold as he could. When he got all of the groceries inside and the door closed he pulled his arms free of the tangled handles, shrugging out of his jacket as he stood.

“Is this better?” The incubus asked and Yuuri looked up to see him in the bare-chested bodysuit from the first night. He squeezed his pectorals together with his arms and turned his hips a little to look down at his backside, “This one does show off my assets better.” Nothing was covering his ass. Not now. Not ever. But that wasn’t even the point Yuuri was trying to make. Not completely at least.

Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses before running his hand down his face. “You uh,” Yuuri cleared his throat. “You stand out a little. A lot, actually.” He corrected himself while tapping a finger on his forehead, right about where the incubus’s horns started.

“Oh,” he smiled all the way up to his eyes. “You’re the only one who can see them.” He turned his hips further. “And this.” he wiggled his ass and tail before drawing a heart shape around his bottom with a finger and tail tip. “I mean aaaalllllll of this.”

“You’re invisible?” Yuuri squinted, breathing hard through his nostrils before muttering to himself. “Great, the neighbors already think I’m insane let’s just add to the list shall we?”

The incubus laughed. “No, no, I’m as solid and visible to others as I am to you. Except for my horns and tail.” Then, his smile turned softer. “I’ve just gone exclusive recently, for your eyes only.” He winked at Yuuri, getting a little cheeky before bending down to pick up half of the grocery bags.

Yuuri didn’t have any previous ghost or demon “experience” to draw on. He was never the type to buy a subscription to the supernatural, though it’s not like he didn’t humor the idea from time to time. Movies, TV shows, and video games were the only references he had to hauntings. All but one that he knew of never painted them in this kind of light and still, this was far from Casper the Friendly Ghost. So unfortunately Yuuri was still skittish at the idea of a sex demon just nonchalantly walking around his apartment nearly naked, cooking him food, and helping to bring his groceries inside.

Surprisingly though, he found that with a solid form in front of him he wasn’t as scared as he had been when it was an unknown force doing things. Granted that solid form was a sex demon, complete with horns and a tail. Not to mention the ability to pop in and out and change clothes in the blink of an eye, the ability to basically invade his dreams as well as possibly control him (or vibrators?), and the ability to make his cock harden at an alarming rate. Okay, maybe that last one wasn’t so much an ability but rather a side effect to how incredibly hot sex demons apparently were. Who knew? Yuuri didn’t.

There was a lot about the incubus that remained a mystery and it probably would for some time. Yuuri was curious, of course, but his fear of the demon still outweighed everything else.

He left that night on one condition, “Cook a big healthy meal for yourself and I’ll leave for the evening.”

Things remained quiet for the next week but the demon's presence was still felt. Mainly so by Yuuri’s constant lingering urges, if that truly was an effect of the incubus. Other than that he would still come home to chores having been done or things moved, though it was never as intense as the furniture stacking he witnessed with Chris. Yuuri also had a feeling of always being watched when he was home now, which for obvious reasons he expected but it was still unsettling.

Creaks in the apartment still had him whipping his head around, heart starting to race as he looked around for the incubus or signs of him. Coming home to things being different still freaked him out. Yuuri’s fight or flight mode was still going strong it seemed, but nothing like it’d been before that first meeting. In fact, he’d settled down enough the last few nights alone that he’d even contemplated returning the demon-be-gone supplies he’d bought almost a week ago. There was still the unknown to worry about though, and the list was long enough for Yuuri to decide to keep them around. Just in case.

It was another day until the incubus popped up again, the night before Yuuri’s rest day, so he’d decided to treat himself with some fast food and a late night of video games. Something he’d hadn’t eaten or done in months. He was so excited by his plans and the chance to sleep in that he even poured himself a generous glass of wine to replace the soda he’d passed up. He’d do a little extra work when he was back in the rink to make up for it all.

Just as he was settling into his party-for-one in front of the TV, controller in one hand to get the game started and burger in the other as he took that first glorious bite, the demon popped up beside him. “Yuuuuriii,” his name rolled off the tongue of the incubus with a tone of disappointment. Yuuri dropped the burger onto its wrapper on the coffee table as he tried to stop himself from spitting it out or choking on it. He managed to get it down as the incubus went on to reprimand Yuuri for his choice in diet. “All of those fresh vegetables are going to waste right now.” He shook his head in disappointment, sticking around long enough to witness first hand just how stubborn Yuuri could be and to steal a few fries.

Two days later he was back again. It had been a night that Yuuri was in the pole studio after his skate practice and since it was closer to his apartment he was home earlier than usual to shower and attempt to follow through on making dinner for himself. He was in the middle of soaping himself up, silently wondering if he really should just get over worrying about the demon and jerk off finally when a familiar face and set of horns appeared on the other side of the fogged-up shower door. The incubus had barely gotten Yuuri’s name out of his mouth when Yuuri jumped so badly he slipped. Before he could even get a scream out of his throat though he was caught from behind, a pair of strong arms under his armpits and around his chest, keeping him from knocking into the shower walls. “Yuuri, you need to be more careful. If you hurt yourself you can’t skate or dance!”

Yuuri blinked, trying to get his heart down from his throat when he realized his feet were off of the ground and it rose back up again. He looked to see both of them floating just above the shower floor and began to panic, wiggling in the demon’s arm as he held Yuuri tight. “Well maybe don’t pop in like that when I’m showering! P-put me down!”

“Yuuri,” the incubus purred in his ear. “I just wanted to know what you want for dinner. I was going to get it started for you so you could relax tonight.”

His feet were finally back on the shower floor, but the incubus stayed close, a very firm leather trapped erection pressed into his lower back. “You know you don’t have to keep doing things for me. It’s weird.”

“But I enjoy doing things for you, Yuuri.” The incubus sing-songed, finally loosening his grip.

Yuuri rolled his eyes in exasperation, “Fine. Just prepare the broccoli, I guess I’ll make fish.”

“Perfect! But you got me all soapy, I need to rinse off first.” Yuuri could hear him grinning through his obvious bullshit.

The incubus purposefully and slowly scooted around him in the tight space, Yuuri trying his best to turn away from him, feeling that leather slide around his hip. Yuuri couldn't keep his eyes off of him as the incubus arched himself and his head back under the stream of water. It took two glances out of his peripheral vision to see the incubus was completely naked before he couldn’t tear his eyes away, too hypnotized by the way his hands chased the soap suds down his body. His cock was so hard, standing up against his stomach and probably aching to be touched. When Yuuri finally tore his eyes from it the incubus moaned with a wink and vanished.

Despite coming close to jerking off after he left Yuuri made it through the night and next morning, mildly regretting his choices as his morning wood greeted him.

Things continued that way for another week. One very, very long week of Yuuri just trying to survive his days as he normally would but having a wrench thrown into them at usually the worst times. The fear of the demon was just about gone. Replaced by what Yuuri could only describe as- after hours of trying to make it worse than what it truly was- mild frustration in mind and raging frustration in pants. By the time his next rest day came along the only reason he was jumping and shouting when the incubus popped up was because of his surprise. At this rate, Yuuri wanted to put a bell around his neck or hang one from a horn.

It felt supremely strange that he was able to relax around him more these days and even stranger when he decided to finally let go of his concerns. The incubus wasn’t even teasing him that night. Typically when he appeared there was a lot of blunt flirting and if words weren’t part of it the incubus made it known physically just how attracted he was to Yuuri. Simply walking around with his ass out was enough of a tease, let alone the hard cock he only _sometimes_ kept covered, that Yuuri had to force himself to learn every detail of the demon's face lately.

Tonight was different. There was less flirting and teasing and more… Yuuri didn’t know what to call it, but he apparently _really_ liked it. It had been what broke him, what had him lying back on his bed after tearing off his clothes and pulling out his lube and vibrator to finally pleasure himself.

He’d already been drinking through a glass of wine early that evening as he’d started pulling things out to make dinner later when he realized he didn’t have everything he needed for the dish. No sooner than when he’d started wondering what to make instead did the incubus pop up. “You could make a pseudo-beef bourguignon instead.”

Yuuri’s heart thumped in his chest as he turned to see the demon standing next to him, assessing the situation. “Maybe, but I don’t know how to.”

The incubus smiled with a wink, “I can show you.” He paused, hand reaching out for Yuuri’s wine glass. “Mind if I share?”

He slicked his length up with lube, pumping a fist over it as he remembered the way the incubus held him from behind, moving his hands to show him the right way to cut the meat so it cooked more evenly. Every touch, every breath on the back or side of his neck as he spoke or laughed at some comment came naturally and without the intent to turn Yuuri on, but wow, did it ever.

His vibrator was ignored as his hand sped up. Yuuri whined, knowing he wasn’t going to make it very far. He’d spent weeks on edge and as badly as he wanted to fuck himself hard to thoughts of the incubus he was too fired up.

All that had happened between them was sharing some wine while the incubus taught him how to make a new dish. It set a light-hearted and fun mood for Yuuri that he didn’t realize he’d been missing so much since everything started. Even so, there was a romantic gesture about the incubus’ actions that kept him in a constant struggle to hold back from turning the evening into something more. For the first time since he appeared Yuuri was seeing past the horns and the heart tipped tail and the fact that this was a sex demon haunting him.

Now that dinner was over and the incubus was gone Yuuri couldn’t contain himself. He could still taste the homemade sauce on his lips that he was spoon-fed to test and see the way the incubus beamed with joy when Yuuri exclaimed how delicious it was. As wet-dream-fantasy come true as the demon was, it was the way his smile and eyes sparkled that night that Yuuri couldn’t get his mind off of. Okay, not totally true, but it was for the most part.

“Mmmn, mmmmmmnn,” Yuuri moaned, arching his back as he felt the heat at the base of his spine already starting to reach its limit. He was so close so fast. This is what happens to his stamina when he denies himself for over two months. Thoughts of the way the incubus would lick his lips after sipping the wine started driving him home, picturing that pink wet velvet covering his cock. “Oh my god,” he gasped, stroking himself faster. “Please, hnn, Vitya!” Yuuri whimpered, hips writhing as he teetered on the edge of cumming.

Another moan echoed in his ears and then a voice, “You know, I could help you with that.”

Yuuri’s eyes shot open, his instincts of living with other people for so long had his hand flying from his cock as he sat up, pulling a pillow towards his lap. Instead of covering himself with it though he threw it, hitting the incubus right in the face where he lay on his side at the foot of the bed.

As shocking as it was, hell, as _frustrating_ as it was, Yuuri wasn’t exactly mad, but he wasn’t about to put up with it either. “Get out!”

The incubus chuckled, pulling the pillow from his face and propping it under his head. “You don’t mean that.” All he was wearing this time was a black thong, the fabric large enough to hold in his sex, though it was hard and straining against it.

They stared one another down for a minute. He was right, but he didn’t want to admit to it, because then what? “And what if I don’t?”

“Mmmn, I’ll watch.” The incubus smoothly turned onto his stomach, hips rolling against the duvet as he kicked his feet into the air. “You were so close, don’t stop now.”

That musky yet sweet smell that always followed the incubus increased. Yuuri felt its effects on him causing the heat at the base of his spine to increase, his cock aching to be touched so he could cum. “You always watch though.” Yuuri blurted, knowing well that he did and that he didn’t want to start walking this conversation backward. Something in him felt powerful yet relaxed enough to take control in a way he’d never expected.

His head perked up, lifting off the pillow with excitement, “So I can–”

“No.” Yuuri’s heart continued to race as he cut him off, not from the surprise of the sudden and horribly timed appearance though, but from what he was about to say next. “You still have to watch.”

“Mmmn,” the incubus pouted, dropping his head back onto the pillow. “So cruel, but I accept.” His pout lifted into a saucy smile as he dropped his feet to raise his ass into the air, both it and his tail wiggling in unison, “Do you want a show?”

Yuuri thought about it, easing back onto his elbows. He’d had enough of a show from the demon. Every. Damn. Night. He’d watched him get off in his dreams. Every time he was here he’d watched that ass parade around in front of him and see how needy his cock could get from just teasing and flirting with Yuuri. “No,” Yuuri repeated, laying back on his other pillow so he could keep an eye on the incubus. Just because he didn’t want a show right now didn’t mean he didn’t want to enjoy the view. This was a bit of payback anyway. He wrapped his hand around his cock, watching the way the demon’s tail twitched happily as he grinded his hips against the bed in a tiny circle. Slowly, he started pumping his fist over his length again, “But don’t ever take your eyes off of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kudos, comments etc are always appreciated! You can come chat on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ViktorBunny) or [Tumblr](https://viktorbunny.tumblr.com/) too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri would just have to get used to the fact his most embarrassing sexual act to date was making a _sex demon watch him masturbate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I try to get through my writing burn out I decided to edit this already written chapter. Of course it's far from perfect as I only gave it a once through, but I do hope you all enjoy it! Things are starting to get serious and heat up!! //wiggles eyebrows//

To say Yuuri was mortified by what he’d done last night would have been the understatement of the century for him. When his alarm went off he sunk further under the duvet, holding onto the hope that if any part of the last few months had been a dream– last night was it. As badly as he wanted to spend his day hiding in embarrassment, though, he knew he couldn’t and when he finally popped his head back out the smell of bacon greeted him, seeming to take control of his limbs.

If anything could coax him out of his bed it was pork products, unfortunately, he was still in such shock from last night that he took part of the bed with him. He entered the kitchen to a naked incubus, only an apron on to protect him from the sizzling bacon he looked after in the pan. That perky bum seemed to be smiling at him, luring Yuuri closer as he told himself that the smell of bacon was the true culprit. The demon’s attention was caught as Yuuri stopped beside him. “Good morning, Yuuri!” Vitya’s bright grin pulled Yuuri’s eyes from drifting between buttocks and bacon. Vitya immediately snorted back a laugh as he kissed his teeth, turning to fully assess Yuuri. “Cold? I can fix that for you.” The incubus purred, pulling Yuuri closer by the duvet he’d had unknowingly created a cocoon with.

Yuuri paused as he processed the apron reading **‘Hell’s Best Incubus’** in bold chunky letters and then how ridiculous he probably looked himself. “Nnn,” he shook his head. “Tired. Embarrassed.” It was the truth. He felt his cheeks heat as he said it and he tried to bury his head deeper in the blanket.

The incubus pulled gently on the part of the duvet he’d taken hold of, chuckling as he brought their faces closer. For a second Yuuri thought he was going to be kissed, but the incubus stopped a few inches off, not that it made Yuuri’s blush any less intense. At this distance, even without his glasses on, those blue eyes were clear, brilliant, and seemed almost hypnotizing in ways he wished they weren’t. For a moment the flashbacks running through his mind from last night were welcomed and he wanted so badly to do it again and again and again. “You were inspiring last night,” he purred, studying Yuuri’s face as he paused. “I’ve never experienced anyone like you before.” The soft smile he had turned a little wicked before adding. “Nor have I ever cum in my underwear from grinding on a bed.”

The duvet became increasingly uncomfortable as he felt his embarrassment and the first wave of desire radiate throughout his body. “I’m sorry.” That must have been a rather underwhelming orgasm, unlike the incredible one Yuuri ended up having after edging himself multiple times, all with the end goal of watching this creature before him fall apart. The way his eyes went dark and his lips dropped into an ‘O’ as his back arched. Yuuri swore he saw Vitya’s tail wrap around one of his horns and pull while he came, but his perfect ass clenching as his hips rounded on the bed was too much a distraction for him.

Vitya laughed, pulling the blanket cocoon that was currently Yuuri into a strong embrace, “Don’t apologize, it was amazing.” His voice was light and reassuring. If he liked it, he liked it and Yuuri would just have to get used to the fact his most embarrassing sexual act to date was making a _sex demon watch him masturbate._ Yuuri felt himself sigh and melt into the hug he was still wrapped in, musing to himself how nice it felt, though it wasn’t helping how flushed he felt. “Mmmn, Yuuri,” The incubus moaned happily as he twisted them from side to side a little. “You’re so nice and warm, I could hug you forever.”

Oddly enough, Yuuri found himself not minding that idea. His embarrassment aside, letting go of his inhibitions last night after everything he’d been through had been more relieving than it was originally meant to be. If it weren’t for the fact that he was starting to burn up under the comforter and the demon’s embrace he probably would have stayed right where he was. “But, the bacon,” Yuuri mumbled the only excuse he could think of into Vitya’s apron covered pecs.

The incubus leaned back, giving him a far too knowing smile while wrinkling his nose before shooing Yuuri off to go get ready for his day. “You’re too distracting anyway.” He winked, giving him a playful push towards the doorway.

So that’s how things continued with the incubus, with Vitya, as Yuuri started to become more comfortable calling him. Using a name made yelling at him easier every time he popped up without warning, which he did every day without fail, to the point where Yuuri wanted to buy him a bell to wear. It was also bizarre for Yuuri to realize how normal it started to feel to have Vitya around, for him to be there when he came home, to be cooking and doing other things to help out.

Yuuri would have never imagined that something that had caused him such paralyzing fear a couple of months ago was beginning to grow on him the way Vitya was. He was kind, caring, and understanding, to a point. Vitya was incredibly dramatic and pouty every time Yuuri shot down his advances. All dispositions opposite of what Yuuri thought a sex demon would be like. That led him to become increasingly curious about Vitya, but he couldn’t find the time or the confidence to ask any questions.

Throughout the domesticity of it all, Vitya wanted more of Yuuri and was, as always, not shy about vocalizing it. Vitya _was still_ a sex demon after all, but never pushed too far. While he’d shown Yuuri there was apparently much more to them than he or the internet figured there was he still couldn’t get past the ideas long since ingrained in his brain about _demons._ This led to Yuuri returning to his reluctance to touch himself, although Vitya continued to drive him crazy with lust. He had an idea of just how stubborn he’d been his whole life thanks to coaches, instructors, family, and friends all pointing it out numerous times, but this was ridiculous. Still, he prevailed, frustratingly so thanks to Vitya’s own inability to give up.

After that night he’d jerked off in front of him, Vitya was not only around a lot more but was far more talkative. Which was no less sexually frustrating even if it came with a generally more cheery and relaxed tone. Vitya’s flirting and teasing had certainly not decreased either. He was always nearly naked due to his lack of wardrobe and always blunt about wanting to have sex with Yuuri, showing it both physically and through words. Vitya would wax poetic about how beautiful he thought Yuuri was, saying even the dirtiest things so smoothly it would leave Yuuri with a full-body blush and shaking with desire most times.

But then there was everything else Vitya would go on about...

“Yuuri, you love using dildos on yourself, but would you ever want to top?”

“I think cuddling is my favorite, especially naked, under fuzzy blankets.”

“Which position do you want to be your first?”

“You can practice deep throating on me. I can walk you through it, but I’m better at demonstrating.”

“Cuddle with me, Yuuri!”

“Yuuri, is my anus cute?”

“If I could make another of me would you ever want a threesome?”

“I’d totally want a threesome with two of you, three of you would be even better. I want to be surrounded by Yuuri’s!”

“I’ve always wanted to have a sleepover. We don’t do things like that in Hell but they seem fun!”

“What kind of porn do you like?”

“If you had to choose between giving up wine or cheese for the rest of your life what would it be? I swear I can never pick.”

“I bet you taste as amazing as you smell. Have you ever tasted your cum? Mine taste like–”

“STOP!” Yuuri usually tried to end the conversations before they truly started, because he knew they’d only end in him being sexually frustrated, but Vitya was incredibly talented at carrying them himself.

Training for his competitions became crucial to helping keep his hands and mind occupied. Every free thought he had eventually drifted back to the incubus, even when he wasn’t at home. Outside of his apartment and away from Vitya he had more clarity, but that didn’t mean Vitya’s effects on him were null and void completely. Images of him were still visible in his mind's eye and the memory of his smell still ghosted through his nose, stirring the heat at the base of his spine if Yuuri wasn’t careful. He was so taken by it all one day during practice, letting it get the best of him, he had to run through the rink in his skates to the bathroom to quietly take care of himself. His will of iron was beginning to weaken.

Yuuri knew he needed to find the courage to set his worries about Vitya at ease, or he was going to break in a way he didn’t want to. Of course, he couldn’t find it in him overnight either, despite how badly he wanted to. Yuuri’s anxieties about what he might find out kept him on his toes for the next few days and his hands on a game controller. Vitya had left after dinner, like he usually did, leaving Yuuri to settle down on a pillow on the floor in front of his couch and start up the game he’d been playing. He needed something mindless but still able to occupy his thoughts to ease the heat away that would build up every evening.

Yuuri didn’t want to stay up too late, having skating practice, the gym, and ballet the next day, but gaming had been one of the few things he could do at home to keep his mind busy and off of Vitya. His thoughts didn’t drift as much as they did while watching TV or movies and at least like this his hands were occupied too.

Not long into the nightly session his phone on the floor next to him lit up and vibrated with a facetime call. He peeked over to see Christophe’s name across the screen and paused his game, setting the controller down on the pillow that’d been on his lap. It had been months since that fated facetime, both of them only ever having time for texts since then, passing like ships in the night. He picked up the phone, propping it on the table in front of him so the camera wasn’t aimed up his nose and answered. “Hey, Chris.”

“Judging by the setup, I’m disrupting a gaming session?” Chris smiled.

It was probably a product of his 90’s childhood and gaming controllers still being on cords but Yuuri had a habit of sitting on the floor when he played. “It’s fine, not fighting a boss or anything.”

“Side quests?”

“Always.” Yuuri chuckled. If you don’t enjoy the side quests in a game, what’s the point?

“Well I’m glad I caught you, it’s been a moment and I wanted to make sure things were still going alright? Your last few texts you said things were going back to normal?” Chris was obviously still concerned, but he had good reason to be. His friend had gone from two hundred miles per hour scared shitless to ‘everything’s fine’ in a month and all Yuuri said he’d done was burn some sage. Considering what Chris saw during their last call his friends' rather sudden change in attitude would be worrying to most who believed in ghosts and hauntings.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” His next smile must have looked as fake as it felt.

Chris clicked his tongue, “Riiight.” He frowned into the camera, “You’re not possessed, are you? Do I have to call a medium or whatever?”

“No, really Chris. I’ve just been exhausted from all the skate practice and–”

“Oooh!”

‘Oh’ was right. _Oh NO._

The cushions behind him shifted as weight dropped onto them. On the phone screen before him he watched his best friend's eyes go wide and Vitya land a not so graceful plop down onto the couch, scooting back a little so their heads were side by side. “Is this the friend I hear so much about?”

Chris was taken aback, looking incredulously between the two men on his screen. “That’s funny,” Chris spat out. “This is the first time I’m hearing about you.” Yuuri sat up rigid, grabbing the phone off of the table and leaning away from Vitya. “Who is that?”

“Ro-roommate,” Yuuri stuttered.

“Yuuurrriii!” Vitya whined dramatically.

“You have one bedroom.” Chris deadpanned. He was there via facetime when Yuuri took the tour. “Yuuri you don’t need to lie to me if you had a booty call over, or a–”

“Boyfriend!” Vitya pushed back into the video, smooshing their cheeks together as he grinned into the phone. For a moment Yuuri had a delayed panic, terrified that Chris had seen Vitya’s horns. Not the thing he should have been worrying about, especially after remembering that Vitya told him he was the only one who could see them. Then there was the panic that Vitya was naked or wearing one of his leathery get-ups, but he was dressed shockingly normal in a black v-neck t-shirt and gray sweats, making even Yuuri do a double-take.

What he should have been worrying about was Chris’s scrutiny of this so-called relationship in the form of twenty questions. “Yuuri, why didn’t you tell me? How long has it been? Why would you call him your roommate, that’s so rude? And a foreigner too. What have your parents said? Has he met them? How about Mari?”

“Chris!” Yuuri tried to slow him down to attempt answering him– lying to him really, but he was also dealing with Vitya draping himself all over Yuuri from the couch above and squeezing him into a big, showy hug.

“We haven’t been dating long enough yet. We’re taking our time to make introductions to everyone.” Vitya beat Yuuri to an explanation, which was better than whatever garbage he was going to come up with. “I told him if it made him feel more comfortable he could introduce us as roommates but he’s told me so much about you already I couldn’t hold back!” Vitya beamed, nuzzling happily into Yuuri’s hair. The intimate sign of affection and the satisfying hum from the incubus worked with lightning speed to undo all the ‘relaxing’ Yuuri had managed below the belt.

“Wow.” Chris’s jaw dropped in shock before he began an unhinged and wild cackle.

“I’m glad my life is so amusing to you,” Yuuri muttered loud enough to be heard. Vitya suddenly introducing himself as Yuuri’s boyfriend was going to have to be another conversation of the ‘Please Do Not Do This’ variety, but for now, he needed to get through this one.

Chris slowly began coming around, wiping a stray tear or two from his eyes, “Ah, you could have told me! Is he part of the reason you’ve been so ‘busy’?” Chris air quoted with one hand.

“Well, yeah?” _That_ wasn’t a lie, but the look on his friend's face said it all. That shit-eating grin was a sign of which definition of ‘busy’ Chris was using. “Not like that!”

“We’re waiting until the time is right, aren’t we, Yuuri?” Vitya was all soft smiles and between the affectionate gestures and how genuinely happy he seemed it was hard to not have his heartstrings tugged at.

“Wow,” Chris repeated. “Wow, wow, wow.”

“Is it really _that shocking?”_ Yuuri asked in frustration.

“Duh!” Chris blurted. “You’re not exactly the most outgoing.” He paused, expression softening. “But I’m happy for you. You’re a good guy, Yuuri. You deserve the best.”

“Oh… he is… certainly something...” Yuuri cleared his throat, trying to disguise the look of embarrassment on his face by adjusting his glasses.

Vitya squeezed him tighter, “Hell’s best incu–”

Yuuri’s cat-like reflexes had him tossing the throw pillow from his lap across Vitya’s face to muffle and distract him. With his phone now aimed at the floor, Yuuri began motioning for Vitya to move away, “Wh-why don’t you refill our wine... _sweetie?”_ Yuuri spoke loud enough through clenched teeth for Chris to hear him. Vitya giggled, peeling himself off of Yuuri to go fetch them some wine.

So much for a quiet evening. Yuuri brought his phone back up to see if Chris was still there. “Sorry about that, uhh, we’ve been drinking a lot tonight.”

Chris hummed in thought, but let it slide with a smile. “He’s quite handsome.”

“He’s a handful.” Yuuri rolled his eyes, feeling a smile start to creep across his face.

“You’re a handful too, sounds like the perfect match.” Chris winked. “Well, I didn’t mean to interrupt a night with your chéri. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright.”

“It is, and I appreciate it.” Yuuri listened as Vitya actually poured them a drink, pinching the bridge of his nose with mild annoyance. He’d been hoping the incubus had just picked up on the hint he needed some privacy, but oh well.

“Seriously though, no more hauntings since the sage? Or is the big, strong, blue-eyed boyfriend keeping the spooks away?” Chris chuckled, finding himself hilarious as usual.

Little did he know how strangely right he was. “Just the sage. I met him after I bought it– on my way home– and well, since then...” Yuuri shrugged, he hoped it was enough.

“The rest is history,” Chris swooned. “Sounds like the haunting was just a happy catalyst to young love.”

“I’m twenty-three Chris.” Not Yuuri’s idea of what qualified as ‘young love’.

“Still younger than me.” Chris shrugged.

“You’re only twenty-five.” Not Yuuri’s idea of old.

“Whatever. The point is if this is your first love I hope you’re giving yourself a chance at it and not holding back?” Chris looked like he was waiting for an answer, and when Yuuri just nervously looked from side to side trying to spot where Vitya was he sighed and continued. “Yuuri, if he makes you happy then don’t fight it.” Yuuri was half paying attention as Vitya wandered back over with two glasses and took a seat on the floor next to him. Vitya handed him a glass and brought his in for a quick cheers. Yuuri’s eyes were glued to the incubus as they took a sip, Vitya’s satisfied smile as he snuggled in close hit his stomach with the same kind of warmth that the wine did. He must have been returning the smile unknowingly because the next thing he heard was a loud and drawn out ‘aawwwwww’ coming from his phone. “I can see when I’m not wanted.”

“Chris…”

“No, no,” Chris grinned. “That look you two shared said it all. I’m not about to ruin the mood if there’s a chance of my best friend finally getting some.”

“Chris!”

“Byyeee!” His wicked grin widened just before he disconnected.

“Mmm!” Vitya hummed happily as he wiggled in even closer. “Does this mean–”

“No.” Yuuri cut him off, taking two large gulps from his glass before continuing. “But… you can hang out longer… if you want.”

“Yay!” Vitya grinned from ear to ear. “Show me how you play this game then!”

\----

He’d been so distracted by thoughts of Vitya the next two days that Yuuri’s coach came down on him hard the practice before his rest day. Drill after drill, jump after jump. Yuuri was exhausted by the time he hit the gym and he barely made it through his sets with enough energy to drag himself to his parent’s place. The hot spring was the only thing that was going to bring him back to life. That and the onsen’s sake, courtesy of his sister sneaking him some after his soak.

“You sure you don’t want dinner before you head home? You’re a bit tipsy little bro.” Mari joked, tilting the empty sake carafe over her tray as she cleared his part of the table.

“No, I’ve been doing meal prep for training. I’m good.” He mumbled from where he was slumped.

“Good and toasted, you mean.” She snickered.

He wasn’t that bad, she’d been stingy with the sake, much to his disappointment. After a round of good-natured sibling teasing and Mari attempting to kick out the ‘drunk’ for not paying his bill he went to give his parents goodnight hugs and took off.

The last time he made this trudge back to his apartment this exhausted while his mind selfishly ran a mile a minute had been when Vitya first showed up. This time, however, he wasn’t plagued with thoughts of how to get rid of a ghost or demon and why his cock seemed to have its own consciousness. Now it was bogged down with days worth of how am I supposed to tell a sex demon I might be in love with them and live to see the next day?

At least he was being honest with himself about his feelings. He doubted being honest with the other party member would have been any easier if it’d been a human being though. Chris was right, he had a habit of not allowing himself to be happy. Not that anyone before Vitya had made him happy in a ‘this might be love’ kind of way, but Yuuri even avoided making friends for the longest time. Chris and Phichit kind of just adopted him and decided they were friends after so much time of bothering him that he just went with it. His situation with Vitya was eerily similar, but unlike Chris and Phichit, Vitya had him wanting more. Way, way more.

It wasn’t all about the way Vitya made him feel below the belt though. While that was nice and he wanted nothing more than to drop his guard and just have at with Vitya, the time he spent not drooling over the sex demon had made a serious impact on him. He knew he wanted all of Vitya. Not just the sexual parts that made Yuuri weak in the knees, but the goofy and caring parts that made Yuuri melt from the inside out.

Maybe he was drunk. Maybe Mari had topped off the carafe more than he realized because he felt like a furnace by the time he opened his front door.

“Welcome home, Yuuri!” Vitya popped in as the door closed. He immediately gave Yuuri a saucy grin, “Someone smells excited.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he realized he’d gotten hard on the walk home from thinking about Vitya. “Damnit,” he sighed in frustration.

Vitya chuckled, “Too much sake? I can help you burn some of that off if you want.” The demon’s booty and tail wiggled back and forth.

“Actually,” Yuuri bit back his bottom lip as the alcohol and desire flowing through him renewed the heat on his cheeks and ears. He needed to get this coat off. “Can I ask you something?” He began unbuttoning and pulling off his layers.

“Of course,” Vitya sat back in the air. “I’m an open book for you.” He crossed his leather-clad legs while he watched Yuuri throw his outer garments over the back of his couch and take a seat.

“I– yeah,” Yuuri agreed. Vitya had been _trying_ to be an open book for him this entire time, as sexually focused as it was, and Yuuri had stubbornly kept trying to close it back up by not listening. Now that he was sure of where his feelings were going, he had to know. Everything. “Why are you here?” He looked up at Vitya from where he sat to see a confused smile on the incubus’s face.

“I told you before, I’m here to take care of you.” Vitya floated down to take a more normal seat on the couch next to Yuuri.

“But you’re a sex demon, an incubus, from like… hell… aren’t there better things you could be doing with your time?” Yuuri raised a hand, pausing to try to reword his thought. “I mean, aren’t you supposed to be… you know…? With me?”

Vitya chuckled, “I want to, so badly, but I’m waiting until you’re ready.”

“Ready for what?” Yuuri asked dumbfounded, not realizing how stupid his question was.

“To be with me,” Vitya said plainly as if it were obvious.

Yuuri sighed heavily as he tried to process everything, but Vitya wasn’t making much sense. Or maybe Yuuri was a little bit too drunk to be having this conversation. The alcohol was the liquid courage he’d needed though, so he plowed on. “Again, you’re in incubus, aren’t you supposed to just ‘take me’,” he air quoted. “Whether I want it or not?”

“Well, that wouldn’t be very nice of me. I want you to want it, so I can make you feel amazing and special and want more.” He explained it as if it were the most basic concept ever and while Yuuri knew now that what people wrote about sex demons wasn’t accurate he still couldn’t understand Vitya.

“Okay,” Yuuri narrowed his eyes in concentration, trying to sort the questions in his head. “Let’s start over.” Vitya nodded with a smile. “You’re a demon, correct?” Vitya nodded again. “From Hell, yes?”

“Not from Heaven, that’s for sure.” Vitya giggled.

“So you report to Satan, or is it a free for all down there. You can do whatever you want?” Yuuri had no idea how Hell was supposed to work, but maybe understanding a little about it would let him understand Vitya more.

“I don’t report to Satan, he’s a bit too important, but I do have another demon I report to.” Vitya hummed in thought, tapping a finger to his lips. “Maybe he would be comparable to your coach? He helped teach me how to become the best incubus I could be.” He beamed proudly.

“Well, isn’t he mad that you’re here, not doing your job?” Yuuri was pretty sure that if Vitya had a boss or coach, he was probably pissed that his star incubus was off cooking dinner for a human every night and learning how to play video games instead of stealing his cum, killing him, and running off to the next victim.

Vitya sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling while twisting his mouth to the side. “He’s a little mad yeah, but he’s also a big softie and has other incubi to worry about.”

It was strange to hear Vitya call another demon a ‘softie’, but Vitya himself was nothing like what he figured demons to be like anyway. “Were demons ever people?”

“No, all of us are just… demons.” Vitya shrugged with a small smile. “Like how you’re all just humans.”

That made him wonder, “Do all demons fall under that umbrella? And then you find niche jobs like incubus? Or are you born a sex demon?” He paused. “Were you even born?”

Vitya laughed, “Not born in the sense you know, but sort of. We’re all just demons really and go into fields that interest us.”

“So you chose to become a sex demon then?” Yuuri tilted his head as he thought about it. It seemed Hell operated a bit like the living world. Everyone was just a human and they chose to go into different professions.

“It’s a glamorous line of work for demons, the prestige you can earn from it makes it a highly sought after title but not every demon who goes into it can get far,” Vitya said with a certain air, his chest beginning to swell with pride as he explained.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, a knowing smile shaping his lips as Vitya completely gave himself away. “Are you a prestigious incubus?”

Sure enough, Vitya broke out into all smiles as he sat taller, “Only the best Hell has to offer.”

“Hmm,” Yuuri considered it. If Vitya was as famed as he claimed to be that still brought him around to his original question. Why was he here? “Well, you had to earn that somehow? I’m guessing it wasn’t by cooking humans dinner and getting them to jerk off?”

Vitya shook his head “No, certainly not, but humans get bored with their line of work too, right? They want more from their existence. Sometimes they feel like they’re missing something so they try to change their lives to find out what it is.” Yuuri nodded slowly, noticing the way Vitya looked at him with hope in his eyes. And here he was, drunk and lucky that he wasn’t seeing two of the demon right now. “I think I found that something, but he still makes me want to do what I know how to do best.” His smile widened and Yuuri suddenly felt like he had never removed his winter gear.

He cleared his throat, “So you kind of quit your job as an incubus, to take care of me?” At least this level of being drunk was letting his thoughts come out easier.

“Mmm-hmm!” Vitya nodded, relaxing his side against the back of the couch, still all smiles as he watched Yuuri try to process everything.

Yuuri remained confused, no matter how much Vitya explained things. “But why me? Isn’t your coach pissed? And again, why me? You could have anyone you want. You’re a sex demon.” The sake and this conversation were making Yuuri’s head spin.

“Yuuri,” Vitya sing-songed as he reached out to find his hands and take them, much to Yuuri’s horror because of how sweaty they were. Maybe Vitya wouldn’t notice how nervous he was. “Everything I’ve learned about you has made me fall–” He stopped himself, finding a new place to start. “You’re so strong, smart, and determined with everything you do. You’re inspiring when you move, so full of light and passion for skating and dancing. You make me smile in a way I haven’t for hundreds of years–”

“You’re what old now?”

“–I can be myself around you, the self I kept hidden for so long. You make me happy in ways I’d only ever dreamed of, and all it takes is being near you.” His soft smile became slightly pointed as he continued. “It doesn’t hurt that you’re the most beautiful, sexy, handsome person I’ve ever laid eyes on. You set my entire being on fire, hotter than any flame in Hell.”

“I what?”

“– I want to bring more of that out in you, help you unlock that deeper level of passion I know you crave. Not just behind closed doors but with your skating. Silver isn’t enough for you, Yuuri. You should be draped in gold and worshiped. I already do and I’d be on my knees for you every day for the rest of my existence to prove it,” Vitya lifted a hand and caressed a thumb across Yuuri’s bottom lip. “If you’d let me.”

Yuuri was stunned, bewildered even, into complete silence. Here was this smoldering, seductive, ripped, literal sex demon telling him for the umpteenth time since he’d shown up that _Yuuri_ was the one to make him weak, that _Yuuri_ was the one he wanted and all he could do was stare in disbelief.

Vitya smiled as he laughed gently to himself, “You act as if this is the first time I’m telling you all of this.”

“No.” The sake moved Yuuri’s mouth for him. “I’ve heard you say it before, but this is the first time I’m _hearing_ it.” He paused as Vitya’s knuckles caressed over his cheek. “There’s a lot to process about you tonight. I mean, if my brain would let me.”

“Well, I’ll give you all the time you need.”

“But that’s the thing, if left to my own devices I’ll never figure it out. I’m not good with people.” Yuuri frowned.

Vitya started laughing, a light-hearted thing that sent sparks to light up his eyes and made Yuuri feel that melty-gooey thing in his core again. “Good thing I’m not people.”

“You’re definitely not.” He was too drunk to sort Vitya out now, too drunk to sort himself out even. The only things screaming for attention in his system were to blurt out that he loved him and to fuck him. Neither of which he was sober enough for, he wanted to be present and in a more solid state of mind for that. That didn’t mean he wasn’t still kicking himself for biting his tongue to hold back on how badly he wanted to use it for more than just talking.

“Yuuri,” Vitya purred. “You look exhausted.”

He felt exhausted. The pains of today’s practice, the alcohol, the weight of his desire, and the mental gymnastics he’d been doing over Vitya lately were finally starting to tug on his eyelids. He felt like he’d slammed his brakes on after getting up to one hundred miles per hour. “It was a long day.”

Vitya pouted. “And I didn’t even get to make you dinner, or help you relax.”

Yuuri whined lightly as he dropped his head against the back cushions of the couch. There were several things he wanted Vitya’s help with. The most important of them seemed to be taken care of though, and that’s what mattered. “It’s okay. I think in the morning after I’ve had time to process what you’ve said, this conversation will have done the trick.”

“I hope so,” Vitya’s calm, deep voice soothed him further.

But Yuuri knew how he felt, and he knew it wouldn’t take until the morning to talk himself into being honest with both of them. Still, the question of how any of this was happening to him repeated in his mind during a quick and small dinner of random leftovers. Truly it was the question of the year for him at this point. His thoughts began echoing everything Vitya said, sobering him more each time they circled back to the realization that Vitya felt the same.

Yuuri’s head was spinning in a new direction by the time Vitya, who’d quietly stood by to make sure Yuuri was good, had popped in with more water. Yuuri reached out and gently grabbed Vitya’s wrist as the glass was placed on his nightstand. The only thing his mind was repeating now was, “Stay.” And having Vitya wrap his arms around him from behind was the only thing that grounded him and helped quiet his mind enough to slip off to a peaceful slumber.

He knew he’d never be able to sleep without him again after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by some incredibly fun/cute art by [Sora](https://twitter.com/rainysorarts) of [Succubus Vitya](https://rainysorarts.tumblr.com/post/179568597458/im-back-just-in-time-for-halloween-with-some).
> 
> Any kudos, comments etc are always appreciated! You can come chat on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ViktorBunny) or [Tumblr](https://viktorbunny.tumblr.com/) too.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos, comments etc are always appreciated! You can come chat on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ViktorBunny) or [Tumblr](https://viktorbunny.tumblr.com/) too.


End file.
